The Mini Market Murder
The Mini Market Murder 'is the sixth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a man named Leon Moore who was stabbed in the head with an axe in front of a mini market. The killer was Dwayne Pines. A week ago, Leon gambled $4,000 and lost it by Dwayne while playing poker. Leon couldn't pay the money in time. Dwayne was sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of Leon Moore. Victim *'Leon Moore '(Found in front of a mini market with a big wound on his head) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Axe Killer *'Dwayne Pines' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears tartan flannel Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tartan flannel Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears tartan flannel Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with petroleum jelly. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears tartan flannel. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer is 36 years old. Crime Scenes *Street *Mini Market Entrance *Dining Room *Table *Abandoned Factory *Factory Corner Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Street, (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Leaves) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00 *Talk to Jimmy Peterson about the murder. *Talk to Claire Smith about the murder. *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Clue: Victim's Wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Photograph) *Inform Logan about his brother's death. *Investigate Dining Room. (Clues: Lighter) *Examine Lighter. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Talk to Joe Lexington about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Dwayne Pines. *Investigate Abandoned Factory. (Clues: Bloody Axe) *Examine Bloody Axe. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Investigate Table. (Clues: Victim's Smartphone, Torn Note) *Examine Victim's Smartphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Talk to Joe Lexington about threatening the victim. *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Note) *Interrogate Dwayne Pines. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *See what else Claire Smith knows. *See what Jimmy Peterson wants. *Investigate Mini Market Entrance. (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Clue: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Sibling Photograph) *Interrogate Logan Moore about his presence at the murder scene. *Investigate Factory Corner. (Clues: Bloody Napkin) *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Propose your help to Claire Smith. *Investigate Street. (Clues: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Driver's License) *Return the purse to Claire Smith. *See how Logan Moore is doing. *Investigate Dining Room. (Clues: Drawer of Photographs) *Examine Drawer of Photographs. (Result: Family Photograph) *Give the family photograph to Logan Moore. *Talk to Joe Lexington. *Investigate Abandoned Factory. (Clues: Earth Pile) *Examine Earth Pile. (Result: Torn Diploma) *Examine Torn Diploma. (Result: Joe's First Aid Diploma) *Return the diploma to Joe Lexington. *Go to Next Case. (1 star)